Thomas and His Friends Get Along
Thomas and His Friends Get Along, later renamed''' Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures', is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD release featuring three first season episodes, six second season episodes and one third season episode narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment on VHS in 1998 and 2000 and on DVD in 2004. It was later rereleased by Lionsgate in 2009 under the name, '''The Runaway Engine'. Description 1998 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb on board for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. Stories narrated by George Carlin. 2000 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb aboard for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. 2004/2009 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb aboard for non-stop DVD fun and excitement. Episodes # Old Iron (Vol. 4) # James in a Mess (Vol. 4) # Duck Takes Charge (Vol. 4) # Down the Mine (Vol. 5) # The Runaway (Vol. 5) # Better Late Than Never (Vol. 5) # Tenders and Turntables (Vol. 3) # Percy Proves a Point (Vol. 4) # Trust Thomas (Vol. 6) # Percy and the Signal (Vol. 7) Song (DVD only) * Thomas' Anthem Bonus Features # Character Gallery # Link to the Official Website Trivia * The VHS release won the 1999 Parent's Guide to Children's Media Inc. award. * This was the first Thomas VHS to has the 1998 on-screen Anchor Bay Entertainment logo on the tape. * The end credits on this release are from Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories. * The VUDU digital US release opens with the Old Iron title card, though George Carlin's credit is in poor quality. * The front of the 2000 VHS and DVD cover is a mirrored photo of Thomas and Percy from A Close Shave for Duck. * Some 2000 releases have each episode beginning with an intro and ending with an outro similar to UK releases. Goofs * In the picture of Duncan on the 2000 VHS and DVD, he is wearing his normal face, but his reflection shows him wearing his angry face. * On the iTunes release, starting with James in a Mess, the stories become out of sync. * On the iTunes release, the first few seconds of Percy Proves a Point are cut off. * The DVD captions refer to Sir Topham Hatt as "Sir Top-M-Hat" and the Branch Line as a "French Line" during Percy's Victory Song. * Harold's banner in the introduction to the DVD in missing the word 'his' from the title. Sir Topham Hatt even addresses the title without 'his' in the menu narrations. DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 2 Gallery File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.PNG|1998 VHS cover File:ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong1998backcover.png|1998 VHS back cover File:ThomasAndFriendsGetAlong1998tape.jpg|1998 tape File:ThomasAndHisFriendsGetAlongCAtape.jpg|Canadian tape File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|2000 VHS front cover File:ThomasAndFriendsGetAlong2000spine.jpg|2000 VHS spine File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventureswithfreeWoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Silver Percy File:u76662eihkk_l.jpg|DVD With Wooden Railway Terence File:ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlongDVDspine.png|2004 DVD spine File:ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlongandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDbackcover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlong&OtherThomasAdventuresDVDdisc.png|2004 DVD disc File:TheRunawayEngineDVD.jpg|2009 release with Wooden Railway Duncan File:TheRunawayEngineDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 DVD back cover File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:10YearsofThomasDVDMenu10.PNG File:10YearsofThomasDVDMenu11.PNG File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMainMenu.jpg|Main Menu File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu1.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu2.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu3.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu4.jpg|Sing-Along menu File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu10.png|Character Gallery File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu11.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu12.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu13.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu14.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu5.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu15.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu16.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu17.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu18.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu19.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu20.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu21.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu22.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu23.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu24.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu25.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu26.png File:BestofGordonDVDMenu9.PNG|Web Fun Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases